


【卜洋】预谋

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】预谋

狐，生性冷淡，聪敏乖张，常昼伏夜出。  
古籍有云，凡成精之狐，化为人形，皆有花容月貌。万不可与狐仙对视，否则将心智迷乱。  
另有籍注，狐者，皆为情痴也。一旦情种，九死不悔。

 

“叮——”老旧的时钟过了十二点准时报时，让卜凡生出一种灰姑娘要准时逃离城堡的荒诞感。  
要不是此刻窗外灯火通明，他倒真觉得陷在个童话美梦里。

偷得浮生半日闲。

离开家已经二十多天了，来这个基地工作也差不多一个星期。每天对着屏幕保存当天的监控，倒也真的适合一个想要逃离相亲重担而赌气出走的富二代。

这个节目组有些过于活跃了，把一群形形色色的男孩子聚集起来，他们拥有年轻且新鲜但不并不一定鲜活的面孔，日复一日地训练，为了或真或假的梦想。  
卜凡一直觉得了无生趣，干脆终日打游戏混着。  
所幸一个工作人员的喜悲，只有练习生们凑在一起谈论八卦时才会闪烁几次。

直到卜凡发现一个异类。

那个男孩个子很高，不说话的时候面庞清冷，细长的眼睛一眯就拒人于千里之外。说话的时候倒是会鼓起颧骨好看地笑上一会，眉眼间嘚瑟得像只小狐狸，但很快又将五官恢复原位。

他有一双好看的眼睛，这也是卜凡注意到他的原因。  
说是似喜非喜含情目也不为过，明明线条锋利得很，但目光却温柔。

卜凡很快就知道了他的名字，木子洋。木枝加海色，很适合他。

木子洋从不早出晚归地练习，也因此和其他练习生疏离得很。他没有什么朋友，常常独来独往，倒因此自得其乐。白天常因为迟到而被惩罚，等夜深人静大家都走了又窝在练习室一会唱歌一会跳舞的，精力旺盛得很。  
所以卜凡才觉得他和别人不一样。他到这来，要的或许是些别的什么。或者根本就什么都不想要，只是和卜凡一样，找个歇脚的好地方，就像迁徙的候鸟，他们会短暂地栖息，但不会永远停止挥舞翅膀。

第一次真正意义上的碰面是在深夜的便利店。  
木子洋裹着外套提着一篮子膨化食品在结账，卜凡推门进去，一眼就扫见那个修长的身影。  
凌晨2点多的便利店人不多，卜凡只是去买盒烟抽，木子洋结完账恰好听见卜凡那句，"老板，来盒煊赫门。"  
他转过头正撞上卜凡的眼睛。

那个眼神卜凡回忆了很久，压低的帽檐和宽大的口罩之间，那双猫一样细长的眼睛，弯起来像月牙，也像清澈的泉眼，又像把尖刀，直冲进卜凡心里去了。

“咚，咚，咚。”敲门声响起，卜凡才从回忆中缓过神来。他的腿还搭在桌子上，戴着耳机把游戏音效开到最大，眼睛都没抬一下。

“您好？有人在吗？”好听的嗓子从门缝挤出来，一片打打杀杀的声音都盖不住，卜凡正好一个甩狙解决最后一个敌人。他摘了耳机竖起耳朵，总觉得这声音有点耳熟。

“请问里面有人吗？”卜凡蹭的站了起来，又俯身撑着桌子，感觉有些头晕，踉踉跄跄地去开门。是他没错，那个唱首歌总把尾音拉得婉转好听的木子洋。

他扶着额头打开门，自己日思夜想的那个小帅哥就站在面前，歪着脑袋一脸急切地看着他：  
“您好，能帮我个忙吗？”  
木子洋急的跺脚，没等卜凡反应就迈进屋里，“您能帮我调一下更衣室的监控吗？我东西丢了。”

卜凡愣愣地拉上门，什么情况，什么剧情，和小帅哥孤男寡男共处一室？  
他使劲摇了摇头，把脑子里五五六六的玩意甩出去，强压着内心的雀跃，故作镇定道，“啊，你要调什么时候的。”

木子洋凑近电脑屏幕，卜凡站在他身后这才敢放肆地打量起他来。  
他上身穿着普通的白色T恤，俯身的动作正巧弯成一个奇妙的弧度，下边随便套着宽松短裤，屁股圆圆的顶起饱满的形状。他的身上还散发着一股清香，卜凡分辨不出是香水还是沐浴露之类的，总是好闻极了，像宽阔无边的大海，一仰头又是层叠的雨林。

“就刚才，更衣室的。”大海，哦不，木子洋说话了。他的嘴像刚吃过草莓似的染上了颜色，一张一合还露出一排整齐的牙齿。他的小舌头也不安分，说完话要伸出来舔上嘴唇半圈，带几分犹抱琵琶的意思。

卜凡愣愣地看着他，直到木子洋又说了一遍才回过神来。他慌张地坐下抓起鼠标，目不斜视地盯着电脑，“啊……今天的……是吧……我找找……”

木子洋不放心似的整个人贴了上来，他的手臂搭在电脑桌上，把卜凡圈进自己怀里。  
卜凡脑海瞬间警铃大作，那些带颜色的废料不知道从哪一起蹦了出来。  
海盐的气息将他层层包裹，卜凡平生第一次体会到窒息的感觉。他快要溺死在这片海里，苦苦挣扎，却不肯靠岸。  
好在木子洋马上松开了这个近乎禁锢的姿势，卜凡才得以海水里冒出头。

“这儿，找到了，倒个1小时合适吗？”他终于恢复呼吸了。  
“不，不用那么多，大概10分钟就够了。”  
卜凡虽然狐疑，但还是依着他把进度条拖到了十分钟前。

画面里空无一人，然后木子洋穿着和现在一样的这一身衣服走了进去，只不过背着平常练习时会用到的黑色背包。  
他坐在摄像头正下方，感谢超高清的摄影机，卜凡依然能够透过他的头发丝看到那张俊脸。  
他先是仔细地端详了四周，然后低头在背包里翻找着什么，最后掏出了一个粉红色的小玩意放在掌心。  
这时他再抬起头，直直地注视着摄像头，那眼神穿透了冷冰冰的机器，直视着屏幕这头的卜凡。就像他身后的木子洋现在也在直直地注视他一样。  
然后木子洋笑了，像恶作剧得逞的孩子一样狡黠，他挥舞着手里的跳蛋，就像对着战俘展示一个战利品。木子洋轻巧地把它放在唇边，虔诚地盖上一吻。

电视剧里妖精都怎么勾引唐僧的。

画面上的木子洋开始脱裤子，按理说没有人会更衣室的大厅里换衣服，大家都是领了衣服到隔间去。按理说也没有练习生敢这么正大光明地拿出跳蛋，但木子洋敢。

他敢脱衣服，敢拿出这么个玩意，还敢对着摄像头把它塞进去。

木子洋三下五除二脱光了下半身，躺在长椅上，抱住一条腿，那个翕动的小口就这么暴露在镜头下，周围还闪烁着亮晶晶的诱人光泽。他深吸了一口气，腹肌的形状突起分外明显。  
然后那枚跳蛋就随着木子洋的动作缓慢地没在穴中。

视线里那抹粉色一点一点消失，卜凡几乎是它完全被木子洋吞进去的瞬间就关闭了窗口，他近乎暴走地跳起来，一边欲盖弥彰地挡着电脑一边心虚地问木子洋，“你！到底想干嘛！”

木子洋脸上又泛起那种好看的卜凡最喜欢的，或者说专门用来勾引卜凡的笑。

“我说了，我丢东西了，请你帮我调一下监控。”他歪着头，像万圣节敲门的小孩子，虚张声势地警告你，不给糖就捣蛋哦。

卜凡揪着自己本就不长的头发，眼神闪躲着不敢看他，“你你你，你丢了什么？我不知道！”

木子洋弯着嘴角，玩心大起。他往前走一步，卜凡就往后退一点，他再往前，卜凡就再退，直到屁股撞到电脑桌上，木子洋还在往前凑，鼻尖就快挨到卜凡嘴唇边。

“我丢了我的心，我的肝，”木子洋抬手在卜凡胸口点了一下，并以此为半径画了个圈，“它们全在你这儿。”

卜凡下意识地咽了咽口水，他看着木子洋细软无骨似的手揉到他裆下，嘴唇贴在他耳边，“我今天归你啦。”

他往卜凡手里放了个什么东西，卜凡慌张地要塞回他手里，谁知一不小心碰到了开关，木子洋瞬间腿软了半截，直接摊在卜凡肩头。卜凡又拿起来手忙脚乱地关掉扔到一边，木子洋拉着卜凡的手往自己身后探去，嗓子变得黏糊起来，“我都湿啦。”

然后木子洋一口含住卜凡的耳垂，小心地用牙齿上下研磨。手搭上卜凡裤链，明显的感觉到薄薄的布料下有个大东西正也同他一样在隐隐地兴奋着。

卜凡还是没有动作，心里却是炸开了花。他任凭木子洋湿乎乎地吻着他的鼻梁，在他的脸上留下牙印，啃咬他的喉结，只从嗓子缝里低喘了几声，却让木子洋更加高兴起来。

“你好帅啊。”木子洋抬手摩挲着他的眉骨，下半身有意地蹭着卜凡的东西，感受到那个形状在变大变热，手一拽就把卜凡的短裤扯了下来。

他一根手指从背后伸进卜凡的内裤边，就这么贴着肉一路滑到前面，使了劲往自己的方向一勾。“哇！”木子洋满意地赞叹，像个得到糖果的小孩一样嘿嘿笑了起来。

他滑进卜凡双腿之间，一把拽下卜凡的内裤，身体也跟着跪下来，把早已挺立的东西把在手里。木子洋鼻尖蹭上囊袋，小猫一样嗅来嗅去。然后把舌头伸出来，围着龟头转圈。最后把整根含进嘴里，上下动起头来，还发出啧啧的水声。

卜凡举着双手像投降的姿势，他的手根本不知道往哪摆，眼睛也不知往哪看。下半身传来的酥麻格外清晰，木子洋伺候得他舒服极了。终于在木子洋又一次吸住他时，卜凡爽的腿根一抖，他低下头，正好对上木子洋水汪汪的眼睛。  
那是一双深不见底的眼睛，更是一个黑洞，吞噬着卜凡所有的理智。

卜凡的手落了下来，把着木子洋的后脑勺帮他控制节奏，另一只手去摸刚才被扔到一边的遥控器。他被口得头皮发麻，嘴里冒出几声舒服的低吟。木子洋得到鼓励更加卖力地舔舐起来，还没来得及得意太久，他腿根抖了抖，感受到身体里那个小东西又重新震动起来。

他嗔怪地抬头用含水的眼睛看卜凡，谁知那人也笑意盈盈地盯着他。  
卜凡的大手圈上木子洋的手腕，很轻易地带着他翻了个个，把他背对着按在桌子上。

“老师们教你唱歌跳舞，还教你这个？”卜凡带着笑意臊他，手隔着衣服沿着他脊柱一寸一寸摸下去。木子洋胸口乖巧地贴着桌子，手还回身在卜凡腹肌上乱摸，“我无师自通的。”

卜凡抓住他的手，掰过木子洋的脑袋和他接吻，“为什么是我？”  
木子洋想张嘴回他点什么，被卜凡的舌头顶了回去。卜凡含着他的唇瓣吮吸，舌尖打架似的往他口腔里伸。木子洋被吻得上气不接下气，直到脸颊通红才被卜凡松开。

“喜欢你啊…”木子洋手按在胸口调整呼吸，不满地转过身，一手搂着卜凡的腰，头凑过去咬他的脖子。  
卜凡感觉一阵吃痛，扬手在他屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“啊……”这人不仅不感觉疼的样子，还发出色情的娇喘。卜凡的眼睛一下被情欲烧红，把着木子洋大腿根把他抱上桌子，又发疯似的吻他的嘴唇。

木子洋被自己或是卜凡的唾液呛得一阵咳嗽，卜凡咬了他一口才放开，手撩起他的上衣边放到他嘴边，“自己叼着。”木子洋温顺地张嘴咬住，卜凡顺手把他下巴上流的亮晶晶的口水擦了擦，又呡进自己嘴里。

木子洋白而瘦的身体完全暴露在卜凡视野中，宽肩下的胸肌饱满漂亮，粉褐色的乳尖挺立着，像亚当骗夏娃偷吃的禁果一样诱人。

他手掌覆上其中一边，沿着胸肌的形状轻轻揉捏，故意避开中间的小点，另一只手搂着他的腰，让他更贴近自己，嘴上一遍遍舔着木子洋鼻梁上的小痣。

“别折磨我啦。”木子洋求饶似的哼哼，嘴上咬着衣服也说不清楚。卜凡存心不给他痛快，两手抓着他胸前那点肉一圈一圈地揉按。木子洋眼里闪着水光看卜凡，嗓子里支支吾吾地叫起来。卜凡不忍，一低头含住了一边的乳尖。

“嗯……”木子洋长舒一口气，天知道他有多期待这个，卜凡的寸头随嘴上的动作还会扎到他下巴，他嘴里还叼着衣服，只能发出一阵阵舒服的低吟。卜凡舌尖在一边吸吮着，另一只手也没闲着，食指和大拇指拧着小圆粒。

木子洋腰折得更厉害，把整个胸口都送到卜凡面前。卜凡也没跟他客气，嘬出了一排排粉红色的印子。木子洋爽的衣服根本咬不住，他大腿间还颤抖着，小声地喊，“下面……帮帮我……”

卜凡又伸着脖子跟他黏糊糊地接吻，这人耍赖皮似的整个人挂在他身上，腿圈着卜凡。卜凡三下五除二就给他扒了个干净，大手抓着他屁股上下揉捏起来。

“东西带了吗？”木子洋迷迷糊糊地看着他，指了指刚被甩到一边的裤子。卜凡走过去在裤兜里拿出了一小管润滑和三个避孕套，又重新站进木子洋两腿中间，握着他脚踝让人向后倒去。

木子洋的性器颜色偏浅，这会挺翘地对着天花板。下面的小孔一张一合，还流着黏腻的液体。卜凡伸手过去拽住那根线，把跳蛋一点点往外拉，拉到一半又停住，引得木子洋娇喘拔高了声音。“这么多水啊，都流到我手腕上了。”木子洋不好意思地挠了挠他肩膀。卜凡握着他的腰，另一手摩挲宝贝似的抚摸着他的大腿根。

等到卜凡好不容易把那个作怪的小东西彻底拽出来， 木子洋马上迫不及待地直起身体去寻卜凡的嘴唇。卜凡一边安抚地亲吻他，一边手在下边帮他按摩穴口。

“进来吧，好吗……你快进来……呜……”木子洋被手指捅得低声呜咽起来，卜凡作怪似的偏不随他的意，“你这里好会吸啊。”卜凡手指摸到那处软肉，按了上去。

“求你了…”木子洋被逼出了生理泪水，每一个字都是从咬紧了的牙关里往外蹦。  
卜凡觉得差不多了，扶着自己顶了进去，两人同时发出舒服的闷哼。  
他停了一会等木子洋适应，这人拿脚跟撞了撞卜凡的后腰，示意可以动了。卜凡小幅度地开始顶弄，打着圈往前列腺上压。木子洋被伺候舒服就开始浪叫，整个人往卜凡身上贴。卜凡顺着他的动作整根没入，快速的拍打起来，手里捏着两团臀肉，嘴也贴上木子洋的厚唇，吞下了他越趋拔高的叫声。

酣畅淋漓的性事总是让人疲惫，卜凡射过两次之后就感觉周身一边黑暗，头也昏昏沉沉的。  
再醒来时他还坐在电脑前，身边空无一人，桌子上也干干净净，只有电脑闪着待机的蓝光。  
卜凡抓了抓头发，觉得头像爆炸似的疼。他低头看看自己，穿着整洁得很，他又突然想起些什么，打开电脑又往回调今天更衣室的监控，却怎么也找不到那段木子洋的录像。

那之后木子洋便消失了，整整三天没有出现。卜凡假装无意地问起身边的人，都像是没有出现过这人似的，要么没见过要么不记得。  
卜凡也在值班室整整睡了三天，这一切就像一场梦，只有梦中人知晓其中真伪。他幻想木子洋能够在十二点的钟声敲响时再次出现，但每醒来一次，就会失望一回。

第四天卜凡按时下班了，他回到自己的出租屋里，他终于开始接受，木子洋可能不会回来这个事实。  
他回到家推开门，屋里居然有一小束亮光。卜凡吓了一跳，一个人背对着自己坐在沙发上，掌心里还有一小撮火苗。  
卜凡迅速抽起门口的扫把，冲着那个人蹑手蹑脚地走过去。那个人听见关门声迅速将手里的火光熄灭，周边又恢复一片漆黑。卜凡站在原地适应了一下光线，朦胧中看到有人影晃到自己身前。

那人一把搂住卜凡的脖子，卜凡吓得魂飞魄散，把手里的扫把扔到一边，大叫起来。  
“吵死了你，小点声。”嗓子上被人用指尖一点，卜凡瞬间觉得自己像是失声了。  
卜凡心里还是觉得害怕，但这声音来源他听着耳熟。  
借着月光卜凡才终于看清怀里的人，就是他日思夜想的木子洋。

他手把着木子洋的屁股往上一托，木子洋圈住他的腰，整个人埋进他怀里。  
卜凡吻了吻他的鼻梁，“这几天去哪了，恩？”  
木子洋头埋在他胸口，声音带着点哭腔，“你怎么才回来啊。”

卜凡一边托着他和他接吻，一边摸他的腿根。“对不起，我不知道你在家等我。”他感觉自己有些地方硬起来，又摸索着去探木子洋后面。卜凡摸到了些毛茸茸的东西，他的手伸进木子洋的衬衫，那东西竟是直接连在他的尾椎骨上。  
卜凡有些新奇地揪了揪他的小尾巴，嘴上还湿乎乎地贴着木子洋嘴唇。  
木子洋被亲的黏腻，嗓子尖冒出呻吟声，一不留神头顶又冒出两只耳朵。  
卜凡略显惊讶的看着他，木子洋白了他一眼，“干嘛，没见过狐狸成精吗？”  
他又撞上这双眼睛。一双过分迷人，让人心甘情愿为他沉沦的眼睛。

卜凡，你搞到真的狐狸了。


End file.
